Gundam Wing: The Last Soldier
by Yue-san
Summary: ¡¡Hoe!! Hallo, a todos. Bueno como mi otro fic tengo que arreglarlo (^^U), aqui les dejo uno yaoi, no hay demasiado por ahora, pero pronto habrá más *o*. Dejen Reviews ^^


Gundam Wing: The Last Soldier  
Chapter One: "I´m the daughter of the Perfect Soldier and Shinigami"  
____________________________________________  
Luego de un tiempo, Duo meditó mucho sobre lo que sentía hacia Heero. Le era difícil, decirle a él, que lo amaba con locura y que lo quería a su lado, porque...¿cómo reaccionaría Heero ante eso?, por esa razón Duo, tenia miedo.  
Pero en fin, Quatre le ayudó mucho, porque él se le había declarado a Trowa, y por suerte todo le había salido bien. Después de un período de practica, Duo le dijo al fin lo que sentía a Heero...  
  
- Heero yo...quería hablarte porque...verás...bueno yo....  
- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí a tartamudear o me vas a decir algo?  
- ...Eh...si...quiero decirte...que yo...¡¡Yo te..!! - Es interrumpido por Heero, porque éste lo abraza de repente, besandolo -   
- ¿Esto es...lo que querías...decirme?...  
- Eh...Heero yo puedo...explicarlo  
- No necesitas explicarme nada Duo, porque yo...te amo...  
- Hee-san...- con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, dejando caer apenas dos lagrimas -   
- No debes llorar...- secandole las lagrimas - ...calma Duo...todo esta bien...yo te amo, y estaré siempre contigo...  
  
Todo había salido bien, el tiempo volaba y ambos ya estaban conviviendo en un apartamento, y debo decir que la felicidad entre ambos era mutua. La paz reinaba el lugar hasta que Duo comenzó a decir cosas sobre...  
  
- Hee-san, he estado pensando mucho y...me gustaría  
- ¿Hn?...¿qué cosa?  
- ¡¡Tener un bebe!!  
- (O_O) ¿Nani?  
- Si, eso mismo, tener un bebe, algo nuestro, ¿no sería fantástico?  
- Iie, Duo, nosotros somos hombres, no podemos tener bebes  
- ¿Adoptamos?  
- (¬¬) ¿Estás bromeando?  
- No, pero...  
- No me parece una buena idea, el tener que adoptar uno  
- Entonces...  
- Ya te dije que no podemos tener bebes, no somos mujeres  
- (^^) Pero yo si tengo una idea...  
  
Al día siguiente ambos estaban en un tipo de "laboratorio", Heero se sentia extraño, esto era raro, ¿qué querría hacer Duo allí con esas ideas?  
  
- Hola, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? - dice una linda doctora -  
- Si, quisieramos tener un hijo (^^) - contesta un alegre Duo -  
- Oh...- Heero se desmaya -   
  
Se le había hecho a Duo una especie de tratamiento por el cual poder tener un hijo, y si...quedo embarazado. Pasando ya los nueve meses, el bebe nace...  
  
- .... - Heero estaba algo nervioso, al escuchar a Duo pegar algunos gritos le colmaba la pasiencia - ...Duo....  
- Señor...¿Yuy? ¿Heero Yuy?  
- Si, soy yo  
- Pase por favor, le tenemos una sorpresa  
- Mhm... - Al pasar, ve a Duo con un bebe en sus brazos - Duo...  
- ¿Eh? Hee-san, mire, mire que hermoso es nuestro bebe  
- ¿Es....una niña? - mirando al tierno bebe en brazos de Duo -   
- Hai, es una linda niña, y hasta tengo el nombre (^^)  
- (=_=U)...  
- Se llamará....Nadeshiko Yuy Maxwell, ¿qué le parece Hee-san?  
- Suena bien...- toma a la bebe - ...Nadeshiko, serás fuerte como tu padre...- demuestra una pequeña sonrisa, que hace que Duo sonria igual, y se escucha una voz - ¡¡Otosan...!!  
  
- ¡¿Hoe..?!...- Duo despierta en su cama - ...De nuevo el mismo sueño,...Nadeshiko  
- Duo, ¿estás bien? - le pregunta Quatre - Por cierto, mensionaste a una tal Nadeshiko ¿quién era?, ¿alguien en tu sueño?...  
- Yo...perdoname pero no lo recuerdo  
- Oh ya veo, descuida Duo (^^) - En eso suena el celular de Duo -   
- Disculpame Quatre - atendiendo, y caminando fuera de la habitación - ¿Hola?...  
-...Otosan....  
- ¿Perdón?  
- ....Ai shiteru Otosan...- cuelga -   
- .....Ho...Hoe... - fuera de si -  
- ¿Quién era Duo?, si se puede saber  
- Número,....equivocado  
  
-*END*-  
____________________________________________  
Notas de la autora:  
¡¡Konnichiwa!!, ¿qué les pareció?. Duo y Heero ¿tienen una hija o...solo será un mal sueño?  
Bueno, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews ¿ne?.  
¡¡Sayônara matta ne!! 


End file.
